


Small

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Humiliation kink, I'M SORRY ROSS, M/M, Polygrumps, ShipGrumps, Small Dick Ross, Small Penis, Smut, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross doesn't want to go to the spa with the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

“Ross, you sure you don’t want to go with us? It’s not that bad y’know, you get used to the whole being naked around people quickly.”

Arin was talking about going to the Korean spa. Ross hadn’t been before; other than Brian and Jack he was the only one at the office that hadn’t been and Brian and Jack were going this time, as was everyone else apart from Ross. He had claimed that he was busy, which wasn’t really a lie, he was always pretty busy, but he could have taken a break.

“Sorry, maybe next time. I really don’t want to get behind with animating.”

“Okay, I would arrange another day but it costs so much to cancel.”

“Don’t worry about it, have fun.”

The trip was a few days away, meaning Ross had to make sure his lies remained believable, meaning he was spending a lot of time animating when he wasn’t recording the show. He didn’t have to spend so much time animating but if anyone at the office wanted to see what he had done so far it would make sense for him to have more done than he had last said.

The day before the group were set to go to the spa Ross was recording with Brian. They were the only ones in the office. Normally Ross wouldn’t mind this fact, but Brian was the only one who seemed to not believe the reason why he wasn’t going to the spa with the others. The two had been flirting a lot recently, though they hadn’t gone further than a few kisses. Ross would go further but he was embarrassed.

Ross was not the most well-endowed man. He didn’t have a micro-penis but his dick was on the small side. That was part of the reason why he didn’t want to go to the spa with the others. He didn’t know for sure that they were all bigger than him but it wasn’t hard to guess.

Dan wore spandex which didn’t conceal much so Ross knew he was pretty big. Once when he and Barry were recording Barry had gotten a boner, which wasn’t a big deal, it happened sometimes. Ross couldn’t help but let his eyes drift down, Barry was playing the game so he didn’t notice. He was shocked, sweet little Barry seemed to be hiding something massive in his pants. With Arin, well they had been friends for a long time and with Arin being really comfortable with being naked around his friends it wouldn’t be a surprise that Ross had seen his dick. Even if he hadn’t Arin had a habit of wearing loose sweatpants with no boxers so everyone at the office knew what he was packing. The only people Ross wasn’t sure about were Vernon, Jack and Brian, but none of them were hesitant about going to the spa so Ross reckoned they were probably bigger than him or a lot more confident than he was.

Recording went well, and Ross soon forgot his fears. The games they played were incredibly stupid and Brian went off on many tangents which greatly amused Ross.

“So, what’s the actual reason you aren’t going to the spa tomorrow?” Brian was so casual about it, his face completely neutral. Ross could feel his face heating up and turning crimson, meaning he couldn’t lie and say the reason he had given was the actual reason.

“I just don’t want to go.” Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either. He would love to go but the fear of someone making fun of him for having a small dick.

“You sure?”

Ross hated lying to people, and there was something about Brian that made him a lot more truthful. Maybe it was the intense stare, or how understanding he could be.

“I just don’t want people to see me...”

Brian closed the gap between them on the sofa and started playing with Ross’s hair and kissing him. His hands ran down Ross’s body, stopping at his hips, his hands slipping under his shirt.

“You’re beautiful. You don’t have to feel self-conscious, your body is amazing.”

Ross melted into Brian’s touch. He felt safe with Brian. Safe enough to tell him his secret.

“It’s not that… I um… I’m kinda… small.”

In all honesty Brian wasn’t that surprised, he had suspected that was the reason. He didn’t mind either, in fact he found it kind of cute.

“You know we don’t care about that right, none of us are going to think any less of you or make fun of you.” Brian kept kissing Ross, giving him sweet little pecks between words. His hands still running up and down Ross’s hips.

“I… I know you guys won’t but what about other people?” Ross sounded so scared and Brian hated seeing him like this.

“I’ll be with you. Just ignore them and focus on me, and how much I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They had never told each other that. Their relationship status had never really been talked about but it seemed clear now. Brian leaned in, his lips meeting Ross’s, the younger man kissed back. This wasn’t the first kiss they’d shared, far from it, but it felt different, like they weren’t afraid to put everything they had into this kiss.

“That’s not all that’s a problem though,” Ross whispered against Brian’s lips, fear returning to his eyes. He had never told anyone about his certain kink, some people he had been with in the past had discovered it but he had never admitted the kink out loud.

“Oh,” Brian could guess what Ross was hinting at, and he liked it.

“Yeah, I guess I’m scared someone will make fun of me and I’ll just get off on it and… I just don’t want everyone to know. I doubt I’ll ever hear the end of it.”

Ross had imagined it many times, everyone laughing at him and humiliating him while he got off. They used to just be daydreams of the fears he had but soon after the thoughts appeared in his head they became fantasies. He was starting to get hard just thinking about it now. 

“I doubt they would and if any of them did, well I know some things about Dan and Arin that would stop them, or you could use the information to blackmail them.” Ross smiled at that before thanking Brian, he hadn’t expected anyone to be this nice to him about this or as sensitive yet not completely patronising.

“It’s nothing really. So do you want me to help you with that problem?” Brian’s hand groped at Ross’s crotch and could feel that he was hard. Ross was sometime surprised that Brian could tell. It was kind of hard to tell from just looking at his jeans, Brian on the other hand, well it was pretty obvious that he was hard.

“Please.”

Brian didn’t need to be told twice. He had wanted to be with Ross in this way for a while but he was willing to wait until Ross was comfortable.

Shirts were quickly removed, and jeans were discarded not long after. As Brian’s thumb hooked into Ross’s boxers the younger seemed a little hesitant.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Ross nodded, he trusted Brian. Others had left him due to his size but Brian was better than those people in so many ways.

Brian slowly pulled Ross’s boxers off, revealing his dick. It wasn’t as small as Brian expected, maybe around 4.5 inches, unless he said something no one would even notice, although he was definitely smaller than the others in the group.

“Aw, it’s so small, that’s cute.” Brian’s voice suddenly became somewhat condescending but not in an irritating way. It was what Ross loved and wanted, and he shouldn’t have doubted that Brian would know that.

“You’re already leaking, and so hard for me baby.” Ross flushed, he was incredibly hard, and already so close just from humiliation alone.

“Bri, I…”

“What do you want baby? Want me to touch your tiny cock? What me to humiliate you?” Brian didn’t realise how much he would enjoy this. He loved having dominance over people but he never knew he was also into humiliation. The way Ross was already hard and writhing on the couch was also just adorable and Brian was determined to make Ross cum without touching him. Considering the fact that he was leaking pre-cum and refraining himself from rutting against the couch, it wouldn't be difficult.

“Fuck, please Bri. Touch me, please.”

“I would, believe me baby I want to but fuck, the idea of you cumming with me even touching your tiny cock is too hot to resist.” Brian smirked, Ross was squirming, now unable to keep himself from rutting against the couch, yet he wasn’t really achieving anything. He reached out, tugging at Brian’s boxers.

“You want to see a real cock baby? Want me to prove how pathetic yours is?” Brian’s dick wasn’t anything to extensively brag about, it was just off seven inches, girth wise he was a little thicker than average and Ross almost drooled thinking about Brian stretching him.

“I bet you’re imagining me fucking you right now. I’d fuck you so hard, make you feel it for days so you can remember what a real cock is like.” Brian started stroking himself, Ross looked so cute like this, refraining from touching himself as he was humiliated.

Ross let out a small whimper as he nodded, he was so close. He wanted Brian to touch him, wanted Brian to fuck him, to do anything to him.

“Imagine if the others were here. Watching you come undone just by my words alone. It would be so humiliating for you. They’d probably all be teasing your tiny cock, and you’d cum so fast all over yourself.”

Within a few seconds Ross was cumming, all over his own chest, just like Brian said he would. He was moaning, a string of curses intermixed with Brian’s name every now and again escaping his mouth like a mantra.

Watching Ross come undone like that, moaning his name caused Brian to cum all over his hand and some on his chest. When he had come down from his high Ross leaned over and licked Brian’s cum off of his hand until it was clean.

“Should have known you were a cum slut.” Ross blushed at Brian’s words, knowing it was true. Brian got up after a few minutes to get some tissues and wiped himself and Ross off. They got dressed, apart from there jeans, and cuddled on the couch.

“Come with us tomorrow, please.” Brian knew that Ross had been working really hard and needed the break. Ross was still worried that people would make fun of him, but at the same time he had wanted to go anyway.

“Okay.” Ross yawned, he hadn’t slept much over the last week.

The next day the guys all made their way to the men’s section of the spar, Suzy and Holly were already at the female part. Ross was still feeling a little self-conscious, but Brian stayed close to him, giving Ross some confidence.

“Hey man, I’m glad that you got Ross to come with us, but next time can you do it in a way that doesn’t leave white stains all over the couch.” Arin mocked announce but couldn’t keep a straight face, soon they were all laughing. Ross was blushing, and that blush got deeper as Brian wrapped his arm around him. 

“Sometimes it just takes a little persuasion.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” Dan smiled and Ross couldn’t help but feel a chill up at his spine. He wasn’t sure if Dan was joking or not, whereas Brian knew Dan wanted Ross, and he didn’t mind, he was willing to share, especially if it gave Ross more confidence about his body.


End file.
